City of Splendors Wiki
Venger Avatar.png|Venger CoS.jpg|Skywalker Heroes Buildings Activities Guild Competition Store VIP Status FAQ Play Store: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=city.glory.war Twitter: https://twitter.com/CityofSplendors Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/CityofSplendorsFans Contacts: Venger - cityofsplendors@gmail.com Skywalker - the.cos.wiki@gmail.com The Game Delve into a full interactive world, where strategy is king and battles are waged for ultimate power across the realm - as well as against other players vying for the same position - in the first truly epic, cross-platform strategy adventure for mobile! Build up your own Kingdom: ● You choose your Race - Orc, Elf, or Human - and set off gathering up resources, developing powerful cities, training your legions of armies, enticing heroes to act as your allies, and consolidating it all together to become a superpower, ready to challenge the rest of City of Splendors’ weird and wonderful world! Interact with players to take gameplay to the next level: ● Connect with friends and other players live in-game and challenge them to battles where the victor scores valuable gold ore to keep the stakes high! Stay strategic, join player alliances too and make your guild a more powerful force, and dominate the MMOSLG arena! ● City of Splendors integrates European and American fantasy tropes into a Simulated Live Gaming strategy experience - and that experience is an all-out global battle amongst the races! Best of all players can all get in on the fun regardless of whether they’re playing on iOS, Android, or via Flash! Whether you’ll come out on top or not is up to you and the choices you make along the way! This might be a vast realm to experience, but creating your own niche can be as specific and unique to any individual player as you’d like: ● Each of the game’s 3 character races features 10 unique buildings that can each be upgraded and enhanced uniquely from one another as well! ● Choose between European or American visual motifs - every one of them is vibrantly animated and designed in full 3D glory! ● In total there are over 100 different character designs spread across the game’s two main styles to choose from and assemble! Better yet, every character comes complete with unique action effects, plots, and conversations during battle! City of Splendors isn’t simply an RPG, MMORPG, or SLG experience - it brings the best of all these gaming genres into one wild mixture and puts it all right at your fingertips to play anywhere, any time! Be ready, because this game is so immersive that battles will feel as personal as they will epic! City of Splendors Features: ● Utilizing a stunning 3D engine, City of Splendors takes mobile gaming to previously unseen heights of graphical grandeur, banishing the blocky character models and simplistic sprites of other games to the realm of yesterday’s news. ● Compete with players from across the world in frantic player battles! Play against friends, forge fresh alliances, find new friends… then swiftly demolish them! Build up your heroes and army until the world trembles in the face of your onslaught! ● Experience the twists and turns of the engaging fantasy plot, as the player is pulled through the realm of Troon fighting and questing your way to global dominance! ● A dedicated team of experienced gamers working diligently and tirelessly to keep your City of Splendors experience as seamless and free from bugs as is humanly (or Elfly, or Orcly) possible! ● Server-wide rankings let you compare your skills with people from around the world. Compete with friends to inch up the rankings list, or go all out, storm the battlefield and try to claim the top spot! ● Rewards for the best gamers are given out frequently. Prove your mettle on the field of battle for a chance to win prizes both in game and in real life! Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Android Category:MMORPG Category:GAME Category:Video Game Category:Free